Travel Secrets : Premier
by Alexielios
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry Potter a 27 ans et n'a pas une vie heureuse. Il est forcé de participer à une mission des Aurors, et les personnes qu'il sauve ne sont pas celles qu'il croyait. Après cette dernière déception, il décide de voyager dans le temps et retourner dans le passé. Mais les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore et Ordre bashing, NO SLASH.
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fic est la traduction de _Travel Secrets: First_ par E4mj****.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à E4mj.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. BONNE FÊTE NATIONALE ! (et bon défilé pour ceux qui le regarde !) J'ai traduis un One Shot pour faire une pause entre mes deux projets, mais j'attends l'autorisation de l'auteur pour le publier. Du coup, voilà le début de mon deuxième projet ! Un chapitre assez étrange, qui ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7. Tout le reste respecte le canon. Le 1er chapitre sert surtout à mettre en place l'univers, l'histoire commence véritablement au chapitre 2.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou simplement les phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, afin que je puisse faire les modifications appropriées.

**Information** : Les passages entre ~ sont en fourchelangue.

**Beta** : Ron Ravenclaw. Merci à lui :)

**Date** : 14 juillet 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Jamais, de toute sa longue vie frustrante, Harry Potter n'avait été aussi furieux. À 27 ans, il avait à nouveau été forcé de participer à une autre mission des Aurors. On pourrait se demander pour quelle raison il était _forcé _de faire un travail que tous les Aurors faisaient au moins une fois par semaine. C'est parce que Harry Potter n'était pas un Auror.

Il n'avait gardé ce boulot que pendant quatre mois, et pendant cette période, on l'avait traité soit comme un dieu omniscient de la défense, soit comme quelqu'un que l'on pouvait tester à tout moment (y compris en dehors des heures de travail). Il avait fini par démissionner. Après avoir passé sa vie entière à essayer de prouver sa valeur, il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'endurer les regards suppliants ou les ricanements discrets à chaque fois qu'un problème survenait. Malheureusement, le monde des sorciers n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son retrait et au milieu de la nuit, il avait été capturé, emmené et forcé de signer un contrat légal l'obligeant à travailler pour toujours pour le Ministère de la Magie, quel que soit le travail. Harry n'avait pas été particulièrement content, et quand ils avaient fini par le rattraper (première personne à s'échapper des cellules du Ministère, il avait pour ce faire mis hors de combat près de trente Aurors), il s'était déjà trouvé un avocat gobelin et avait un nouveau contrat prêt à être signé. Il avait en outre convaincu les gobelins de l'accepter comme ___ami de la nation gobeline_, ce qui signifiait que si le Ministère ne signait pas le nouveau contrat, cela constituerait une violation du traité de 1482 interdisant l'esclavage des gobelins, ce qui équivaudrait à une véritable déclaration de guerre. Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, avait signé à contrecœur.

Malheureusement, en raison de la magie qui le liait déjà, Harry ne pouvait pas échapper à toutes les conditions et ne parvint qu'à leur faire signer un contrat stipulant que le Ministère ne ferait appel à lui « qu'en dernier recours ». Une notion dont les gobelins et le ministère avaient joyeusement débattu pendant deux jours.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le fait d'avoir été appelé pour une nouvelle mission qui avait mis Harry dans un tel état de rage. En réalité, après avoir attaché tous les autres, il s'était même détourné et avait laissé Aloysius Nott libre de toute entrave. Nott s'était tourné vers lui, baguette au clair, mais la quantité de magie négative provenant de Harry, pratiquement visible dans l'air et sur la surface de sa peau, avait fait trembler Nott pendant un moment. Il avait ensuite pris les jambes à son cou avant de quitter la scène par poudre de Cheminette. Les autres occupants de la pièce n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Un simple sortilège que Luna avait enseigné à Harry (utilisé selon elle pour rassembler les Terbigorneaux) avait enchaîné tout le monde par la seule puissance de sa signature magique.

L'origine de la rage de Harry avait à peu près 14 ans et tremblait au centre de la pièce, son déguisement disparaissant par intermittence.

— Lâche ça, gronda Harry, se fichant éperdument de terrifier l'enfant.

— Je... je...

— Lâche ça ou subis-en les conséquences.

Harry s'était toujours dit qu'il ne ferait jamais du mal à un enfant, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. La fille gémit et le déguisement disparut. Elle était le portrait craché de Lily Evans, ses yeux verts apeurés levés vers Harry. Celui-ci émit un grognement et se tourna pour faire face aux cinq autres « victimes » que les Aurors étaient venu sauver. Il y avait un enfant plus âgé, une autre fille qui devait avoir 19 ou 20 ans, un petit bébé, deux parents, honteux, la tête baissée, et un vieil homme qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour briser l'emprise du sortilège de Harry. Harry put même sentir une pression sur ses barrières quand un phœnix fut appelé. Malheureusement, Harry s'y attendait et avait appris à s'en protéger auprès du même homme qui tentait actuellement de briser ses barrières. Sa rage enfla une fois de plus dans sa poitrine et il tourna sa baguette vers la mère.

___Revelio_~ Siffla-t-il.

Il utilisait rarement le fourchelangue, , car cela lui rappelait trop le passé, mais il avait l'avantage de surpasser la plupart des magies. Il ne fut pas déçu. La femme qui se tenait devant lui gémit mais n'eut pas la force de lever les yeux vers lui.

— Eh bien, eh bien, mère, nous nous rencontrons enfin, gronda Harry.

Le dernier des Aurors réalisa enfin sur quoi ils étaient tombés. Derlling avait _toujours_ été un peu lent.

— Ha... Harry, je peux t'expliquer.

— Vous allez devoir m'appeler « Monsieur ». Vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser mon prénom, et je pense que je vais bientôt changer mon nom de famille, alors ne vous y habituez pas.

— Attend, fils...

Visiblement énervé, James Potter fit disparaître son déguisement et tenta de défendre sa femme. Harry se tourna vers lui avec un regard sardonique et le fit taire sans utiliser sa baguette. James gémit.

— AAllez Dumbledore, vous aussi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment vous avez fait pour l'incident de King's Cross, mais ça me taraude depuis quelque temps, parce que j'aurais probablement choisi la Chambre des Secrets.

— Pourquoi la Chambre, mon garçon ?

Dumbledore n'avait jamais été du genre à se battre pour des causes perdues, apparemment, car il laissa tomber son déguisement sans essayer d'argumenter.

— Parce que c'est quand j'ai transpercé la gueule d'un basilic de 18 mètres de long avec une épée que j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment seul dans le monde des sorciers, malgré les grands discours. J'avais passé une étape et n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir regarder en arrière.

— Je vois, dit Dumbledore en hochant gravement la tête.

— Oh, et une dernière chose.

— Oui ?

— La prochaine fois que vous m'appelez « mon garçon » ou quoi que ce soit de similaire, je vous éviscère.

Harry fit taire Dumbledore également, principalement parce qu'il savait que cela frustrerai le vieil homme.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'aînée des filles, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

— Ton nom ?

— Daisy. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais ça fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

— Hmm. Oui, bon. Je vais te libérer dans un moment, tu vas prendre ton petit frère et ta sœur et les emmener par poudre de Cheminette à Ste Mangouste. Ta sœur ne dit rien, mais j'ai vu un sort de Nott la toucher un peu plus tôt, et elle doit souffrir pas mal. Le bébé devrait être examiné également.

— Et mes... _nos_ parents ?

— S'ils sont sincères, ils s'en sortiront vivants. Tu devrais probablement les attendre à Ste Mangouste.

— Non ! S'il te plaît, ne leur fais pas de mal.

Au moment où Harry la libéra, elle se mit à courir et se jeta sur lui. Il contra rapidement trois sortilèges et la fit tomber brutalement au sol. Il traversa la pièce à grands pas et prit le bébé des bras de Lily. Il le donna à la cadette sans un mot et les trois enfants furent poussés magiquement vers la cheminée. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de dire « Ste Mangouste » et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Harry avait retenu sa colère tant que les enfants étaient encore là, mais désormais, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint lourd et glacial. Lily se mit à pleurer.

— Expliquez-vous, cracha Harry.

— Nous... nous...

— MAINTENANT !

Harry était furieux et sa magie lui échappa, frappant James Potter au torse et le coupant à travers son haut, lui laissant une zébrure.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous pourchassait ! Tu pouvais être célèbre. Nous pouvions changer de visage, de vie. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait dit...

—___Mr _Dumbledore a abandonné le privilège d'être appelé professeur la nuit où il a simulé sa propre mort. Vous avez environ trois minutes vous expliquer, et après, nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. J'espère que c'est suffisant pour vous pour réparer vos erreurs.

— Trois minutes, mais...

Quelque chose dans le regard de Harry devait refléter sa détermination, parce que Lily Potter refoula ses larmes et parla très vite.

— C'était pour ta sécurité. Même lorsque le monde croyait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, nous savions que ce n'était pas le cas. Nous avions vu son esprit partir et savions qu'il reviendrait pour toi. Nous savions qu'il en aurait après toi, et qu'il nous voudrait morts. Nous aurions été utilisés pour te manipuler. Pris en otage pour t'obliger à faire d'horrible choses. Tu ne devais pas avoir la moindre affection pour ceux qui t'élevaient. Tu penses que ce fut simple d'abandonner mon fils unique ?

— Je pense...

Harry prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

— Je pense que nos décisions font de nous ce que nous sommes, et je pense que nous sommes souvent placés dans des situations où nous devons choisir entre le bien et la facilité.

— Es-tu dans une telle situation maintenant ? Je voudrais pouvoir connaître mon fils, dit James Potter, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Harry le fixa pendant un long moment, repassant dans sa tête toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur ses parents. Quelle était leur couleur préférée, leur film favori, qui était leur modèle et quel type de nourriture ils détestaient ? Toutes ces petites choses que les gens ne pouvaient pas lui dire. Pendant un long moment, tout le monde dans la pièce retint sa respiration. Chaque Auror était resté silencieux, malgré l'énorme découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

— Non, dit Harry en laissant échapper un long soupir. Non, maintenant je suis à nouveau dans une situation de dingue. C'est une situation comme j'en ai rencontré beaucoup au cours de ma vie, et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres. Cependant, je n'ai pas à faire de choix, ici. Ce qui arrive n'est ni facile ni bonne, mais ma décision est les deux à la fois.

Harry regarda ses deux parents avec avidité, absorbant le moindre petit détail, puis, avec un grand soupir, il se détourna et partit.

— Tu ne veux pas demander quelque chose au Pro... à Mr Dumbledore ? demanda doucement Ombrage (la nièce du crapaud).

Harry s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas.

— Il n'y a rien de ce que cet homme pourrait dire qui vaille la peine d'être entendu.

Il se tut à nouveau et ajouta, par pure rancune :

— Au fait, vieux fou, j'ai levé la défense contre le phœnix il y a 10 minutes. Fumseck ne vous rejoindra pas et je ne pense qu'il ne viendra plus jamais.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry Potter disparut dans la nuit avec un petit « pop ».

Harry transplana d'abord à l'endroit où Hermione et lui avait été capturés par les Rafleurs pendant la guerre. La tente était toujours là, et ils revenaient occasionnellement quand ils ressentaient trop de pression. Ils avaient commencé à revenir ici après la mort de Ron. C'était un bête accident de Quidditch, mais les Weasleys avaient accusé Hermione malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde pour donner une conférence. Elle avait pris un Portoloin et s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. Harry avait agi comme une barrière entre elle et les Weasleys le plus longtemps possible, mais au final, il avait lancé une remarque d'un ton sec, Hermione aussi, Molly avait hurlé, Ginny avait giflé Harry, et le Gryffondor les avait tous les deux fait transplanerau premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Ils s'étaient affrontés en duel pendant presque une heure, avant de s'embrasser et de faire l'amour. Il s'était senti coupable pendant des semaines,jusqu'au moment où Hermione, exaspérée, lui avait cité le nom de tous ceux avec qui Ginny avait couché, une liste suffisante pour remplir deux rouleaux de parchemins. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé depuis, mais Harry revenait encore ici quand les choses devenaient trop stressantes. Et il avait mis en place un certain nombre de barrières pour empêcher quiconque de le déranger.Désormais, il se contentait de jeter des maléfices sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Il fit cela pendant 4 heures avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quand il se réveilla, c'était le soir, il avait accepté le fait que son monde n'était qu'un mensonge dans sa totalité, et il avait un plan. Il entra dans la tente et s'adossa le plus confortablement possible. Il rassembla toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait le plus et les plaça dans sa sacoche sans fond, un autre reste de la guerre. Avec un dernier soupir, il regarda autour de lui et plia la tente d'un mouvement de baguette, l'emballant avant d'écrire une adresse en Australie dessus pour qu'elle y soit envoyée. Il transplana ensuite à la lisière de la forêt, marcha jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres moldue la plus proche et la posta. Hermione était allé s'installer avec ses parents, qui étaient très heureux en Australie, et était désormais l'une des plus célèbres psychologues au monde pour tous les peuples magiques et les êtres doués d'une sensibilité. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme moldu en un an et demi et possédait sa propre maison de retraite pour elfes de maison. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de les libérer et avait simplement sauvé et acheté autant d'elfes que possible pour s'assurer qu'ils aient des vies heureuses. Harry et elle n'avaient plus jamais couché ensemble. Cependant, ils s'écrivaient deux fois par mois et se voyaient deux fois par an. Harry était sûr qu'elle saurait ce que cela voulait dire, lorsqu'elle recevrait la tente.

Se sentant déjà plus léger, Harry transplana au cœur de la forêt avant de transplaner de nouveau près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, pour éviter les barrières, et de pénétrer ensuite calmement dans le village pour dire au revoir à une dernière personne.

— Tu pars.

Harry leva les yeux, et vit des larmes couler sur son visage.

— Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

— Si je le faisais, tu perdrais tous tes souvenirs, et tout cela ne servirait à rien.

— Je le ferais quand même si tu venais.

— Mais je ne veux pas te faire revivre cette vie.

Des larmes coulaient sur leurs deux visages maintenant. Harry s'avança et serra Luna dans ses bras à l'en écraser.

— Je ne vais pas y aller alors.

— Tu dois le faire, je veux que tu le fasses... même si je ne le veux pas.

— Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

— Ce n'est pas beaucoup, le monde ne contient pas tant de choses que ça, répondit Luna avec son habituel ton moqueur.

— Je te donnerais n'importe quoi.

— Même un Ronflak Cornu ?

— Surtout un Ronflak Cornu.

— Bon, alors d'accord.

Luna se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre son front pendant que sa main déposait une bourse dans celle de Harry.

— Ne m'oublie pas.

— Impossible !

— Je t'aime.

Elle le dit doucement, et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'admettait à haute voix, même après 6 ans. Harry avait espéré qu'elle ne serait pas en train de pleurer le jour où elle le dirait, mais cela voulait quand même tout dire pour lui.

— Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

Harry était aussi en train de pleurer. Mais il se détourna d'un air résolu et sortit du cercle de pierre à la limite des champs de Rookerie. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se retourner et voir Luna pleurer sur le pas de la porte, mais il savait qu'elle était là.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Cette fic est la traduction de _Travel Secrets: First_ par E4mj****.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à E4mj.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. DESOLE *s'incline profondément*. J'ai mis... 2 mois pour traduire un malheureux chapitre... Honte sur moi. On commence à rentrer plus dans l'histoire ! Je vais essayer d'aller UN PEU PLUS VITE ! Mais bon, entre-temps, j'ai pas mal voyagé aussi et bien profité de mes vacances ! Je suis notamment allé au Parc Harry Potter, à Universal Studio à Orlando, et C'ETAIT TROP BIEN *-* Allez-y si vous avez l'occasion ! Que du bonheur ! (être choisi par sa baguette chez Ollivanders, prendre le Poudlard Express voie 9 3/4, aller à Poudlard... le rêve quoi *-*). Merci également à tous les reviewers. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de tous vous répondre, et je n'ai pas non plus traduit les reviews pour l'auteur...

**Information** : Les passages entre ~ sont en fourchelangue.

**Beta** : Ron Ravenclaw. Merci à lui :)

**Date** : 15 septembre 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry Potter se réveilla après un étrange rêve et se retourna dans son lit pour essayer de s'en souvenir. Il avait rêvé d'une lumière verte et d'une moto volante. Il soupira et s'assit...

Se cognant la tête au plafond du placard au passage. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand mais ne vit rien dans le noir, sinon qu'il était de retour dans son placard. La voix stridente de sa tante exigeant qu'il se lève s'immisça lentement dans ses pensées. Il se rendit automatiquement dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il avait presque fini qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de faire des œufs Blackstone et que Pétunia regardait ses nouveaux talents culinaires avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il lui fallut encore un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle pensait que c'était de la magie. Bien qu'il soit obligé de regarder les Dursley manger quelque chose de bien meilleur, il savoura grandement son toast, sachant que Vernon et Pétunia étaient inquiets à l'idée de se faire empoisonner ou infecter ou quoique ce soit de contre nature. Harry avait toujours aimé cuisiner et l'une des premières choses qu'il avait faites une fois adulte avait été de prendre des leçons de cuisine, un point qui obsédait Rita Skeeter et les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. Avec un reniflement amusé, il réalisa que c'était effectivement de la magie, mais pas dans le sens que les Dursley craignaient. Un voyage dans le temps n'était pas exactement contagieux, mais en même temps... la magie non plus.

Pendant que les parents Dursley mangeaient leur petit déjeuner avec circonspection, Harry s'assit et réfléchit aux conséquences de son voyage temporel. Luna et Daphné avaient calculé (Daphné sans savoir et en pensant que c'était purement théorique) que Harry allait arriver entre 15 et 30 ans dans le passé. Si cela avait été plus de 27 ans, Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences possibles. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire, car sa vie s'effondrait morceau par morceau, la trahison de ses parents étant la cerise sur le gâteau. Malgré leurs adieux larmoyants, Luna avait poussé Harry à le faire en raison du grand nombre de personnes à sauver. Cela amena Harry à sa plus grande préoccupation. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Luna, mais il savait parfaitement qui serait sa première cible. Harry se reconcentra sur les Dursley, pour découvrir que Dudley piquait une grosse colère parce que Harry viendrait au zoo avec eux pour son anniversaire. Lors de leur trajet en voiture, Harry endura les piques et les pincements de Dudley et Piers en se disant que même si tout le reste changeait, il lancerait néanmoins un boa constrictor géant sur eux avant la fin de la journée.

Une fois au zoo, il fallut environ trois heures à Harry avant de parvenir à subtiliser (Mondingus avait au moins été utile à quelque chose) du papier, un stylo et une enveloppe avec un timbre. C'est le dernier objet qui lui avait posé le plus de problèmes, mais Harry avait utilisé un léger sortilège sur un enfant, qui avait alors harcelé ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui achètent un carnet de timbres à l'effigie d'animaux. Carnet que Harry lui avait aussitôt chipé. Il griffonna un court message, se demandant ce que Serena Lovegood ferait de la lettre d'un « voyant inconnu ». Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle était superstitieuse et croyait autant aux signes que ce que Luna lui avait dit et qu'elle protégerait son laboratoire de potions juste au cas où.

En fin d'après-midi, léchant son cornet deux boules au chocolat (sachant déjà qu'il allait être puni à la maison, Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion dès que la vendeuse lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, obligeant Pétunia à lui acheter une glace pour sauver la face), Harry suivit les Dursley dans le vivarium avec un grand sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea tout droit vers la cage du boa constrictor.

~_Bonjour._~

Le serpent se redressa, choqué.

~_Bonjour ? Comment peux-tu me parler ?~_

_~C'est un don magique.~_

_~Oh ? Moi aussi, je suis magique.~_

Ce fut le tour de Harry de cligner des yeux de surprise, mais Piers se rapprochait, ce qui lui laissait peu de temps pour réfléchir.

_~Tu vois le gros garçon en jaune et son ami en rouge ?~_

_~Oui.~_

_~Je voudrais que tu les attaques pour moi.~_

_~Je suis coincé dans cette cage.~_

Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu un serpent exprimer une émotion, mais celui-ci semblait clairement triste.

_~Je vais te libérer.~_

_~Et qu'attends-tu de moi en retour ?~_ demanda le serpent, méfiant.

~_Rien, seulement je préférerais que tu ne blesses pas les deux garçons de façon permanente quand tu les attaqueras. Leur faire peur suffira.~_

Le serpent le regarda suspicieusement et siffla de façon menaçante quand Dudley s'approcha et tapa bruyamment sur la glace. Avec un léger hochement de tête et un peu de concentration, Harry parvint à faire disparaître la vitre, ce qui fit reculer précipitamment un Piers choqué tandis que Dudley, qui s'était appuyé dessus, tombait dans la cage. Le boa constrictor claqua joyeusement des mâchoires devant Dudley, puis rampa dans la pièce en forçant Piers à se réfugier dans un coin, avant de lui adresser un sifflement menaçant puis de se tourner vers Harry. Piers poussa un cri perçant et s'enfuit en courant, laissant Harry et le serpent. Dudley s'était évanoui.

Harry riait tellement fort qu'il manqua presque ce que lui dit le serpent.

_~Comment !?~_

_~J'ai dit que je venais avec toi. Vite, soulève ton T-shirt pour que je puisse m'enrouler autour de ton torse jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte d'ici.~_

_~Comment ?~_ répéta Harry d'une voix blanche.

Cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de son plan. Cependant, le serpent était déjà en train de ramper sur lui et d'agiter la tête avec impatience près du bas de son T-shirt. Sans réfléchir, Harry le remonta suffisamment pour permettre au boa de se glisser en dessous et de s'enrouler trois fois autour de son torse. Harry dut rapidement lancer un sortilège de protection sur lui lorsque l'Oncle Vernon le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et le traîna dehors, laissant une Pétunia en pleurs essayer d'atteindre Dudley. L'une des conséquences les plus amusantes de l'utilisation de magie sans baguette, c'est que contrairement à la magie accidentelle, Harry était obligé de faire un effort pour maintenir la magie, et que sans ça, la glace s'était à nouveau solidifiée, redevenant visible et emprisonnant Dudley dans la cage. Pétunia arborait un drôle de teint bleu-blanc et le gardien du zoo pensait que Dudley avait des supers pouvoirs.

Même s'il s'était fait un nouvel ami imprévu et s'il allait devoir passer les prochaines semaines dans un espace confiné, Harry avait passé une excellente journée. Il avait également suffisamment de nourriture dans son placard (il n'était pas assez stupide pour en emporter avec lui, au risque de voir Dudley la lui voler). Il avait même réussi à garder un visage neutre quand il avait demandé à l'Oncle Vernon si, puisque Dudley pouvait traverser les vitres, cela signifiait qu'il était magique. Il eut le nez cassé pour son insolence, mais il parvint après quelques essais à lancer un Episkey sans baguette pour réparer le problème et se prépara à passer de sombres semaines dans le placard.

Évidemment, il n'était pas seul. Il avait oublié le serpent, mais dès que la porte du placard fut fermée, son nouvel ami révéla sa présence.

_~Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi fait-il noir ?~_ siffla-t-il.

~_Malheureusement, ceci est ma maison. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant que tu ne me grimpes dessus. Je vais être bloqué ici pour quelques semaines et je n'ai que de la viande cuite. Parfois, une souris arrive à s'infiltrer, mais c'est tout.~_

_~C'est bon, j'ai été nourri il y a deux jours. C'était un gros repas qui devrait durer quelques semaines. C'est un trou étrange pour un humain. Très sombre.~_

_~Désolé.~_

_~Stupide humain. J'aime ça.~_

Et ceci commença leur nouvelle relation. Le serpent n'avait pas de nom, mais Harry décida rapidement de l'appeler Apophis, ou Apep pour faire court, d'après le dieu égyptien. Harry n'était pas très sûr, mais Apep lui dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être nommé d'après quelque chose de sombre, étant donné que les serpents étaient considérés comme des créatures maléfiques, et « même si je deviens maléfique, je serai toujours ton serpent, donc toi seul pourra me dire à quel point je suis maléfique ». Apep fut accepté, et les deux passèrent les semaines suivantes à faire connaissance et éprouver de la compassion pour ceux qui vivaient en captivité. Harry parla beaucoup plus et admit qu'il avait en réalité 27 ans, même si son corps n'en paraissait que 10. Quand Harry fut enfin autorisé à sortir du placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé et il put faire sortir Apep dans le jardin.

Harry et Luna avaient discuté de la possibilité que le jeune homme arrive chez les Dursley et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que s'il voulait quitter son placard, il devait laisser les événements se dérouler de la même façon que la première fois, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir attendre Hagrid pour avoir sa lettre. Apep acquiesça avec réticence, mais dès que Harry fut libéré, il passa son temps enroulé autour de son torse et ne retourna dans le placard qu'après avoir mangé un des chats de Mrs Figg afin de tenir pour les semaines à venir.

Curieusement, cette fois-ci, il fallut attendre le troisième paquet de lettres pour que Harry déménage à l'étage, et il se dit que les Dursley était sans doute plus énervés par le fait d'avoir dû appeler un vitrier pour sortir Dudley de la cage à serpent qu'il ne l'avait supposé au premier abord. La seule autre différence par rapport au déroulement initial des événements fut quand, alors qu'il taillait les rosiers à mains nues, Harry interpella Mrs Figg pendant sa promenade matinale et lui révéla sans ménagement un certain nombre de vérités au sujet de sa vie chez les Dursley. Elle ne parut pas choquée le moins du monde et Harry la classa avec tristesse dans la catégorie des soutiens de Dumbledore. Il avait espéré que, en tant que Cracmol ayant peu dedroits dans le monde des sorciers, elle se serait inquiétée du fait que Dumbledore ne faisait rien, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ignora tout après ça et bientôt, il se retrouva en train de compter les minutes avant minuit, roulé en boule sous une couverture dans une cabane sur la mer.

BOUM.

Dudley se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'écria stupidement :

— Où est le canon ?

Vernon entra brutalement dans la pièce, un fusil à la main. Harry prêta plus d'attention à ce détail, cette fois, se demandant comment son oncle avait bien pu se procurer un fusil. Avant qu'il ne puisse le déterminer, Hagrid entra violemment dans la pièce et ledit fusil se retrouva rapidement transformé en bretzel. Harry manqua toute la partie introductive et n'était pas sûr queHagrid se soit présenté, mais il remarqua que le feu avait été allumé et il s'en rapprocha, Apep n'appréciant pas spécialement le froid.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, dit Hagrid en tournant le dos à Vernon, qui couinait comme une souris que l'on aurait piétinée, un très joyeux anniversaire à toi. J'ai que'qu'chose pour toi ici, j'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage mais il est très bon quand même.

Les doigts de Harry tremblèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la boite pour la deuxième fois. À l'origine, Hagrid avait gagné la loyauté de Harry grâce à ce petit acte. C'était alors la première fois que le garçon recevait un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire. Cette fois-ci, il avait des centaines de souvenirs et ne put qu'espérer que Hagrid n'était pas au courant de toute la conspiration. Il était relativement sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, car le demi-géant était incapable de garder un secret même si sa vie en avait dépendu, et Harry doutait qu'il aurait approuvé tout ça, malgré toute sa loyauté envers Dumbledore. Après tout, il avait montré les dragons à Harry.

Harry mit de côté ses pensées et se tourna pour faire face Hagrid.

— Merci. Qui êtes-vous ? dit Harry, content de suivre le déroulé original des événements pour le moment, mais ne voulant pas être aussi impoli.

— Vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

Sa main secoua tout le bras de Harry. Celui-ci appréciait bien plus la situation que la dernière fois, du fait de sa meilleure compréhension de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'amusa de voir une Pétunia et un Vernon en colère passer par différentes couleurs et un Dudley qui, bien que complètement terrifié, gardait les yeux fixés sur le gâteau. Harry fronça les sourcils. Dudley l'avait contacté lors de son 24ème anniversaire, voulant passer une bonne journée et lui demandant de le rencontrer. Il n'était pas franchement amis, mais ils se retrouvaient tous les ans peu après Noël pour manger ensemble et Harry était même le parrain de Rose, la fille de son cousin.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Poudlard ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Hagrid pendant que le géant expliquait ce qu'étaient les parents de Harry et ce qu'était l'école, ou du moins autant qu'il put en dire sur le sujet avant que Vernon ne l'interrompe.

— Il n'ira pas là-bas.

Étrangement, ce fut Pétunia qui parla au moment où Hagrid disait :

— Tu es un sorcier Harry.

Il eut un moment de surprise avant que Harry ne se souvienne qu'il devait agir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça.

— Je suis un quoi ?

— Arrêtez. Arrêtez ça maintenant, interrompit Vernon alors que Hagrid ouvrait la bouche. Quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes juré de le débarrasser de toutes ces sottises.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le débarrasser de sa magie, et le nom de Harry est sur la liste d'inscription depuis avant sa naissance. Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Et un très bon, je dirais. Une fois que tu auras un peu d'entraînement.

Et avant que quiconque était protesté, Harry se vit tendre sa lettre. En la prenant, il sentit une petite vague de magie sur sa peau et Apep resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de son estomac. Harry fronça les sourcils. Heureusement, pendant qu'il inspectait ses boucliers mentaux à la recherche d'une nouvelle intrusion, il avait juste l'air de lire le parchemin. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était que la magie naturelle de Poudlard qui informait le château qu'un enfant avait reçu sa lettre.

Une des choses les plus intéressantes que Harry avait étudiées après avoir fini l'école était Poudlard. Il avait passé plusieurs mois sur le sujet quand Bill Weasley avait été appelé pourrenforcer les défenses de l'école et avait profité de l'opportunité pour donner à Harry un cours accéléré de réparation de barrières magique. Les lettres étaient écrites par la magie du château, d'après un brouillon écrit par McGonagall. Le château écrivait les adresses, mais la vice-directrice apposait sa signature à posteriori et avait forcément été au courant de l'adresse inscrite sur la première enveloppe destinée à Harry. La deuxième n'était pas non plus très subtile, avec son inscription « la plus petite chambre ». La plupart des gens savaient que Poudlard avait une sorte de conscience, mais plus Harry en apprenait sur le château, plus il réalisait qu'il était également un peu sarcastique par moments et savait parfaitement quand il était ignoré.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « nous attendons votre hibou » ? demanda finalement Harry après avoir réalisé que Hagrid attendait une réponse.

— Mille Gorgones, j'allais oublier, dit Hagrid en sortant un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et, au grand dam de Harry, un petit hibou.

Il griffonna un mot pour Dumbledore.

— Est-ce que le hibou allait bien dans votre poche ?

— Quoi ? Oh, ouaip, c'est plus grand intérieur et il a une cage.

— Oh.

Harry fut incapable de décider si c'était une brillante idée ou pas. D'un côté, c'était très pratique pour voyager, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait absolument pas penser au nettoyage.

Hagrid revint après avoir envoyé le pauvre petit hibou dehors dans la tempête et se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Où en étais-je ?

— J'ai dit qu'il n'irait pas là-bas ! interrompit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Dudley, anticipant les événements à venir.

— Comme si un gros Moldu dans votre genre pouvait l'en empêcher, grogna Hagrid.

— Nous avons juré d'arrêter tout ça. Il n'ira pas là-bas !

Harry réalisa tardivement (une fois de plus) qu'il ne donnait pas les réponses attendues.

— Vous saviez ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de garder un ton calme.

Malgré ça, Pétunia commença à hurler à quel point cela avait été horrible de grandir avec Lily. Elle parla de celle-ci, racontant comment elle faisait de la magie quand elle était à la maison et ramenait des têtards pendant les grandes vacances. Harry savait que la première affirmation était fausse et la seconde très peu probable, les têtards étant surtout utilisés dans des potionsde haut niveau destinées à soigner les brûlures, et non dans les potions classiques qu'on apprenait à l'école. Il manqua la partie où elle mentionna le fait que ses parents s'étaient faits exploser, mais Dudley vint à sa rescousse et Harry adopta simplement une expression stupéfaite comme si c'était trop à supporter pour lui.

— Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les parents du monstre étaient mort dans un accident de voiture.

— UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? Tuer Lily et James Potter ? C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Harry Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom !

— Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, tout en fronçant les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'avait dit Hagrid.

Même s'il était vrai que la magie avait tendance à agir en leur faveur, un coup à la tête lors d'un accident avait le même effet sur une sorcière ou un sorcier que sur des Moldus. Harry haussa les épaules intérieurement et se dit que ses parents n'avaient peut-être même pas de voiture. Harry se rendit compte que Hagrid avait fini de parler de Vous-Savez-Qui et était particulièrement mal à l'aise.

— C'est moi qui suis allé te chercher dans la maison en ruine...

— Vous étiez le premier à être là ? interrompit Harry.

— Eh bien, non. Sirius Black était le premier, mais il m'a laissé t'emmener sans faire de difficultés. Je me suis posé des questions, d'ailleurs.

— Sirius... Siri. Je crois que je me souviens de lui, dit Harry prudemment.

— Ah bon ?

Hagrid semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais Harry continuera.

— Je me rappelle quelque chose... Des cheveux noirs et des câlins réconfortants. Il y a autre chose aussi... Ou quelqu'un... ressemblant à un ver ? Mais il n'était pas si gentil, il me donnait la chair de poule. Et il y avait un troisième.

Harry fronça les sourcils secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne me souviens pas du troisième, mentit-il.

— Tu es sûr que c'était celui avec les cheveux noirs qui te faisait te sentir bien ?

Harry hocha fermement la tête.

— Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises, dit Vernon, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il avait oublié que les Dursley était toujours dans la pièce.

— Un enfant de un an ne peut pas se rappeler de telles choses, et cela n'a de toute manière aucune importance, je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit. Il n'ira pas là-bas ! Le monde se porte bien mieux avec quelques monstres de votre espèce en moins. Ses parents ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé, à mon avis...

— Je vous préviens, Dursley, un mot de plus... menaça Hagrid en agitant son parapluie rose.

Harry songeait que le demi-géant était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait faire ça sans perdre toute crédibilité quand soudain, une image de Voldemort agitant un vieux parapluie rose lui vint à l'esprit. Son visage commença à devenir rouge à force de se retenir de rire.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, dit Hagrid, pensant apparemment que Harry était tourmenté. Tes parents étaient des gens très bien. Et tu seras comme eux, attend de voir.

Mais c'en fut trop pour l'oncle Vernon.

— Je vous le redis encore une fois : il n'ira pas là-bas. Il fera ses études au collège de son quartier et il nous en sera très reconnaissant.

— Empêcher Harry Potter d'aller à Poudlard ? Vous êtes fou ! Pour changer, il aura des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde que lui, et il étudiera avec l'un des plus grands maîtres que le collège ait jamais comptés, Albus Dumbled…

— JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLÉ LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer deux choses :

Hagrid se redressa d'un coup en brandissant son parapluie, et Harry se jeta devant Dudley.

— JAMAIS PLUS… INSULTER… ALBUS… DUMBLEDORE… DEVANT… MOI… tonna le demi-géant.

Il commença à pointer le parapluie vers Dudley, mais se retint en voyant Harry devant celui-ci.

— Bouge de là, Harry, grogna-t-il.

— Non, dit Harry fermement.

Dudley, choqué, laissa échapper un petit cri, et Hagrid se calma.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas bougé ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez utiliser la magie et eux non que vous devez l'utiliser contre eux, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Apep avait senti une certaine tension chez Harry, et il resserra son étreinte, faisant grimacer Harry au moment où Hagrid allait répondre. Le demi-géant se força à se calmer, pensant que Harry croyait qu'il allait le frapper ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se rassis sur le sofa, qui grinça sous son poids.

— Très bien, c'est ta famille, après tout.

Hagrid respecta le choix du jeune sorcier, même si son visage trahissait le fait que cette simple idée le dégoûtait.

Dudley finit par sortir de son état de choc et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. Avec un dernier regard meurtrier, Vernon et Pétunia le suivirent pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Hagrid s'installa pour la nuit, et Harry se vit donner l'immense manteau comme couverture. Il se roula en boule dedans et s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Cette fic est la traduction de _Travel Secrets: First_ par E4mj****.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à E4mj.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. Voici le chapitre 3, avec un peu moins de retard que le 2. D'abord, je remercie tous les reviewers et vus. Je compte vraiment finir le premier tome de _Travel Secrets_, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour les 2 et 3, je ferai peut être une pause avec d'autres trads que j'ai très envie de faire. Pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre, je poste mes chapitres directement après la fin de la traduction. En conséquence, ils n'ont pas encore été revu par mon fantastique béta. J'updaterai le chapitre une fois qu'il aura tout revu. Si cela vous dérange, je peux attendre qu'il aie fait une première correction avant de poster. A vous de me dire :)

**Information** : Les passages entre ~ sont en fourchelangue.

**Beta** : Ron Ravenclaw (en cours de correction)

**Date** : 4 octobre 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry fut réveillé par la sensation de la langue de Apep dans son cou et le son de l'hibou postal tapant contre la fenêtre. Il demanda rapidement à Hagrid comment payer, et en profita pour récupérer sa clé de Gringotts d'une autre poche du manteau du demi-géant.

— C'est quoi, Hagrid ?

— De quoi ? Oh, ça, c'est ta clé de Gringotts, pour la banque. Tu peux la garder maintenant, mais ne la perd pas, ça coûte cher de la remplacer.

— Merci.

— On devrait y aller, on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, ils furent partie et avaient rejoint le port sur le petit bateau. Harry apprécia de laisser les Dursley derrière lui et d'apprécier cette nouvelle liberté, le cerveau libre de toutes les questions qui l'avait préoccupé la première fois et dont il connaissait maintenant les réponses. Il demanda à Hagrid ce que celui-ci avait voulu dire par « voler », et découvrit que le demi-géant avait toujours la moto de Sirius. Harry précisa bien qu'il avait toujours associé des choses positives avec le son des motos. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un moment avant de pouvoir dire ouvertement que Sirius était innocent, mais quelques, ou plutôt des centaines, d'indices ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. Le métro fut une autre expérience amusante, où le Harry plus âgé apprécia de nombreuses petites choses que le jeune Harry ne pouvait pas. Hagrid avait une vision particulièrement amusante de la politique et fit une analogie intéressante entre Fudge et une mère dragon couvant son nid.

Harry bombarda Hagrid de questions. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il lui avait demandé la première fois, mais il se souvenait d'avoir eu de nombreuses questions, et surtout le _droit_ de les poser. Ça avait toujours été l'une des règles les plus importantes chez les Dursley : ne pas poser de questions. Rapidement, ils se tinrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, sur le point d'y entrer. Cependant, il y avait une chose que Harry ne voulait pas voir se répéter.

— Euh, Hagrid, vous avez dit que j'étais célèbre ?

— Bien sûr, tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qui. Il existe peu de gens aussi célèbres que toi, Harry.

— Oui, bon, il faut encore que je m'habitue à ça. Vous pensez que je pourrai porter un chapeau et qu'on pourrait éviter de mentionner mon nom en attendant que je suis un peu plus habitué à la foule ?

— Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu as une bonne tête sur les épaules. Je crois que j'ai un peu d'argent moldu quelque part, mais tu devras aller l'acheter toi-même. Je m'embrouille avec les papiers. On retourne à ce magasin touristique qu'on vient de passer.

Harry fut particulièrement content de s'acheter un chapeau avec l'Union Jack, et peu après, ils avaient traversé le Chaudron Baveur et étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse sans avoir eu besoin de serrer des mains ou de rencontrer Quirrell, bien qu'il avait entretenu l'idée de forcer l'homme à lui serrer la main et le regarder brûler, puis d'observer la réaction des gens à la vue du spectre de Voldemort toujours présent.

— On ferait bien de commencer par Gringotts, dit Hagrid en avançant facilement au milieu de la foule.

Harry devait courir pour rester à son niveau.

— Gringotts ?

— Ah, la banque de tes parents.

— Mes parents ont laissé de l'argent ? dit Harry, en essayant de paraître surpris et de ne pas penser au fait que les batards étaient toujours en vie quelque part, profitant totalement du compte de la _famille_ Potter, ni au fait qu'ils planifiaient de le vider juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa majorité.

Harry ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un des indices qui avait conduit Nott aux Potter. Nott avait travaillé dans le département financier de Gringotts et s'était beaucoup intéressé au dossier des Potter. Il s'était aussi retiré trop facilement cette nuit, conduisant Harry à supposer qu'il n'était là que pour qu'il découvre la vérité.

— Bien sûr qu'ils t'ont laissé de l'argent. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'ils avaient tout gardé dans le maison, si ? Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, sauf Poudlard peut être.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont gardées à Poudlard ? demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent, mais en ricanant intérieurement.

Hagrid ralenti légèrement, avant de continuer.

— Pas vraiment, non.

Il arrivèrent rapidement au grand bâtiment blanc, et Harry lut les inscriptions sur les portes. En fait, il s'agissait d'un des sorts de protection de Gringotts. Le seul problème, c'était que pour qu'il puisse détecter les biens volés, le voleur devait passer par la porte et non par le toit.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Songeur, Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu advenir du gros dragon blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après leur transplanage à Poudlard. Charlie n'avait rien mentionné non plus sur le sujet.

— Des Gobelins, Harry. Tu ferais bien de faire attention, ils sont très rusés.

Harry hocha respectueusement la tête en direction du Gobelin qui gardait la porte. Celui-ci parut un peu désemparé avant d'adresser une sourire plein de dents au jeune homme.

— Bon, tu as bien ta clé ? J'ai d'autres trucs à faire pendant que je suis ici, donc on va simplement... commença Hagrid, mais Harry n'était pas intéressé par tout ça.

— En fait, Hagrid, ça vous dérange si je vais récupérer mon argent tout seul ? Je vous attendrai ici, et vous avez dit que Gringotts était un endroit sûr.

— Heu, c'est que... répondit Hagrid d'un ton incertain, mais Harry lui fit son petit sourire innocent.

— Je suis sûr que quoi que vous faites, c'est _très_ important.

Harry vit Hagrid bomber le torse, et ricana lorsque le demi-géant l'autorisa à passer devant lui quand le Gobelin les appela.

— Suivant.

— Bonjour, que votre or coule à flot.

Harry avait reçu des leçons en étiquette gobeline après avoir été nommé « Ami de la Nation Gobeline ». Il y avait tellement de petites choses dont les sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas mais qui étaient tellement facile à respecter. Harry remarqua la surprise sur le visage de son interlocuteur, suivi d'un certain contentement.

— Et que vos poches se remplissent de trésors. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Je souhaiterai savoir quel est le montant maximum que je peux retirer de mon compte personnel, et ensuite je souhaiterai obtenir une pochette qui me soit spécifiquement liée par le sang. Oh, et je voudrais convertir des Gallions en livres un fois que j'en aurai fini avec le voyage en chariot, dit Harry fermement, le ton de sa voix lui donnant un air important.

— Une pochette liée par le sang vous coûtera 100 Gallions, prévint le Gobelin.

Harry haussa un sourcil, adoptant un air hautain.

— Un simple tâche vous coûte donc si chère. Et bien, cela doit être bien compliqué.

Pendant ses leçons, il avait été choqué d'apprendre que les Gobelins aimaient bien être insultés, et qu'il s'agissait pour eux d'un moyen de négocier. La situation actuelle ne faisant pas exception, Harry eu tôt fait de commander sa pochette, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse contenir tout son or et que lui seul y ait accès. Cela lui coûterait 15 Gallions en plus des 30 requis, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun parent proche ne puisse y accéder. Le Gobelin, Brianclaw, lui fit remarquer qu'Harry n'avait aucun parent proche, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard railleur.

— Je suis sûr que je n'en ai plus.

Brianclaw recula, choqué. Même si Dumbledore et les Potter avaient sans doute payé leur Gobelin pour qu'ils ne disent rien, celui qui se trouvait en face de Harry était un Gobelin complètement différent. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'il laisse échapper la moindre information sur le sujet, mais il ne dirait rien de ce qui venait de se passer, particulièrement après que Harry ait glissé un Gallion dans sa main après avoir quitté son coffre. Le jeune homme eut également droit à un regard choqué quand Brianclaw remarqua qu'il n'avait laissé qu'une seule Noise dans le coffre.

— Le prix des fournitures scolaires a dû bien augmenter depuis la dernière fois, commenta t-il.

— Et bien, le prix a sûrement changé depuis ma dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, songea Harry.

Brianclaw renifla légèrement.

— Et puis, continua Harry, le coffre se remplira du même montant à la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ? Donc si je ne retire qu'un Gallion, je n'en gagnerai qu'un. Alors que si je retire tout, j'obtiendrai le même montant le même montant.

— Et que se passera t-il quand vous aurez vidé le coffre de la famille ?

— C'est difficilement _mon_ problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Brianclaw rit à gorge déployé.

— Je pense qu'il va y avoir des réactions choquées à votre retour dans notre monde, Mr. Potter.

— J'espère bien, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Hagrid fut quelque peu étonné quand Harry l'accueillit à côté d'un Gobelin hilare, il les avait toujours considéré comme une espèce revêche. Il lança à Harry un regard interrogateur, mais Harry sourit et dit :

— Il semblerai que les Gobelins aiment bien les blagues moldues.

— Mais tu n'es pas un Moldu, remarqua Hagrid.

— Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en connaître.

Harry était à peu près sûr que ni Brianclaw ni Hagrid ne savaient s'il parlait des blagues ou des Moldus.

Harry s'était bien débrouillé en se procurant des livres avant que Hagrid ne revienne. Brianclaw avait remarqué qu'il vérifiait les chariots qui arrivaient, cherchant Hagrid, et avait fait passer le message de ralentir celui du demi-géant. En conséquence, Hagrid sembla beaucoup moins malade que la première fois, mais toujours suffisamment vert pour s'absenter un moment pendant que Harry essayait ses robes.

Harry entra dans le magasin, pour y voir une jeune garçon au visage pâle et pointu le regarder curieusement.

— C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? Il y a un autre élève dont nous sommes en train de prendre les mesures. Viens par ici.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Malefoy, et monta sur le tabouret. Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de faire une commentaire sur son chapeau, Harry changea sa commande.

— Pourriez-vous également prendre mes mesures pour des habits de tous les jours également, un lot de tout ce dont vous pensez que je pourrai avoir besoin. Oh, et je n'aurai pas besoin d'un chapeau de Poudlard.

Madame Guipure sembla un peu choqué, mais fit rapidement la liste de ce dont Harry pourrait avoir besoin, d'après elle. Harry hocha la tête pour approuver, après en avoir pris connaissance. Il ajouta simplement qu'il voulait un ensemble supplémentaire de robes en vert émeraude.

— Donc tu t'attends à aller à Serpentard ? demanda Malefoy, sans se présenter.

— Peut être, mais c'est surtout que ça va bien avec mes yeux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que dirait Ron à la vue des couleurs de Serpentard, mais le vert lui allait bien, et il s'était toujours sentit stupide pendant les week ends quand tout le monde portait des robes normales ou des affaires moldues, et qu'il n'avait que ses robes noires d'uniforme à porter parce qu'il était trop gêné par les vêtements usés de Dudley. Après ses fins d'année chaotiques, ce genre de problème lui était toujours sorti de la tête et il ne s'en souvenait jamais avant l'année suivante. Par contre, il n'allait pas gâcher de l'argent pour acheter un chapeau. Il en avait acheté un tous les ans, le précédent étant trop petit, et ne l'avait jamais porté, pas une seule fois.

— Où sont tes parents ? Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue.

— Mort. Tu comptes sérieusement laisser quelqu'un d'autre choisir quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Malefoy rougit deux fois en une seule phrase, et malgré le fait qu'il avait 28 ans et Malefoy seulement 11, Harry ressentit un brin d'excitation en marquant un point contre son vieux rival.

— Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ? demanda Malefoy rapidement, en retrouvant son rictus habituel.

— Ils étaient sorciers, oui. Mais ce n'est pas tellement important, comme je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

— Désolé, dit Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas désolé du tout. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

— Je ne vais pas te le dire, ou tu aurais un avantage sur moi.

— Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure. Tu peux partir.

Harry sourit, paya sa commande et sortit au moment où Hagrid arrivait avec deux glaces. Il parut surpris de voir Harry, mais comme celui-ci avait fait l'effort de rester parfaitement immobile, cela avait été beaucoup plus facile et rapide de prendre ses mesures que celles du remuant Malefoy.

— Tu as déjà fini ?

Harry sourit et prit la glace qui lui était offerte. Il orienta ensuite la conversation vers le Quidditch et n'eut même pas besoin de faire semblant d'être enthousiaste. Voler lui avait manquer. L'interdiction à vie de Ombrage avait été un autre de ces fichus contrats magiques. Et comme elle s'était enfuie et avait disparu quelque part de l'autre côté de l'océan, Harry n'avait jamais pu s'en défaire, et n'avait donc jamais pu rejouer au Quidditch. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, et c'était probablement l'une des raisons (bien qu'il y en ai beaucoup d'autres) pour laquelle ça n'avait jamais fonctionné entre Ginny et lui. Elle était devenue Poursuiveuse pour les Harpies, mais Harry n'avait jamais pu aller à un de ses matchs.

Hagrid voulait aller chez Fleury & Bott ensuite, mais Harry lui fit remarquer que s'il se procurait une malle d'abord, ils n'auraient pas à porter trop de choses. Ils allèrent donc dans une petite boutique coincé entre celle d'Ollivanders et d'un prêteur sur gage où Ron avait trouvé la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione. Hagrid était un petit peu trop grand pour entrer dans le magasin, en raison des piles de malles et valises, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry, comme il ne comptait pas avoir une malle normale. Un jour, alors qu'il aidait Luna à ranger de vieilles affaires, et notamment ses vieilles fournitures scolaires, après la mort de son père, Harry avait découvert que la plupart des Serdaigles (et probablement Hermione) avait acheté une malle standard de Serdaigle plutôt qu'une malle standard de Poudlard. Celles-ci avaient deux compartiments, donc l'un était magiquement agrandi et disposait de suffisamment d'étagères pour contenir une petite bibliothèque. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'être particulièrement studieux, mais il voyait l'avantage que cela procurait, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pour trois Gallions de plus, la majorité des élèves ne se procurait pas une malle comme ça. L'autre différence avec les malles normales n'étaient pas si évidente.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de malles avec sécurité intégrée ?

L'homme à l'allure joviale, qui ressemblait un peu trop à Slughorn au goût de Harry, se fendit d'un sourire et tenta immédiatement de vendre au jeune homme une malle similaire à celle de Maugrey pour 400 Gallions. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se procurer quelque chose d'aussi visible, et le précisa au vendeur. Il parvint rapidement à se faire orienter vers une malle beaucoup plus petite avec seulement un compartiment additionnel, avec un haut niveau de protection et un mot de passe, mais ne pouvant contenir qu'un seul Souaffle. Harry avait encore ses deux sacs du futur, et la pochette provenant de Gringotts, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir suffisamment d'espace de stockage. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus de place que ce qu'il fallait pour un Vif d'or. Le compartiment additionnel coûtait un peu moins de sept Gallions, en plus des 16 Gallions, 16 Mornilles et 22 Noises du prix de la malle. Malgré le prix, Harry savait que ça en valait la peine. Dès qu'il serait seul, il avait l'intention de choisir un mot de passe en Fourchelangue, ce qui ne permettrait qu'à deux personnes dans le monde d'ouvrir la malle, et il allait tout faire pour que Tom Jedusor ne s'en doute jamais.

Si Hagrid fut surpris quand un Harry enthousiaste lui montra le compartiment additionnel faisant office de bibliothèque, il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de dire qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester longtemps dans le magasin de livres s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Apparemment, Fleury et Bott n'avaient pas changer leur organisation depuis 70 ans, Harry n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver tous les livres qu'il voulait, et parvint même à glisser quelques livres plus avancés parmi ses livres de classe sans que Hagrid ne s'en aperçoive. Une des choses qui l'avait le plus inquiété sur son retour dans le passé était le fait qu'il allait devoir recommencer tous les cours de premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Mais Luna lui avait fait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu beaucoup de temps pour bien apprendre la première fois, mais elle s'attendait également à ce qu'il prenne Runes et Arithmancie comme options cette fois, mais peut être aussi Médecine si Madame Pomfresh le lui permettait. Quelque part, Harry ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie, à tel point que lorsqu'il avait terminé sa septième année avec un an de retard, il savait exactement comment la convaincre afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

— Tu prévois de rejoindre les aigles alors, Harry ? commenta Hagrid, quand le caissier annonça le total à Harry.

— Le savoir a plus de valeur que l'or. Quels aigles ?

Harry avait réagit à l'instinct, et ne s'était souvenu qu'au dernier moment d'ajouter la dernière partie de sa phrase. Hagrid se lança alors dans une explication sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard que Harry ignora ouvertement. Il avait prévu de discuter avec le Choixpeau pour que celui-ci l'envoie de nouveau à Gryffondor, maintenant qu'il avait pleins d'éléments lui prouvant qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor. Il pouvait même utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor si besoin. Il remarqua malgré tout que Hagrid mettait en avant Gryffondor, et ne faisait que des remarques négatives sur Serpentard, notamment en pointant le fait qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry sourit et essaya de paraître concerné, mais il pouvait reconnaître l'influence de Dumbledore à des kilomètres à la ronde. Résultat, Harry était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils atteignirent la boutique de l'apothicaire. Il parla sèchement au clerc, lui disant qu'il voulait l'ensemble d'ingrédients Serpentard, et qu'il avait intérêt à être de bonne qualité pour convenir à ses goûts. Harry avait tellement en colère quand Daphné lui avait appris que Rogue se procurait ces ensembles après la Répartition pour ses premières années, et qu'il n'informait que ses Serpentards de leur existence pour les années à venir. Harry avait toujours été mauvais en Potions (excepté la fois où il avait eu l'aide du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé), contrairement à Hermione qui avait toujours réussi avec brio à obtenir des ingrédients supplémentaires. Son travail d'Auror lui avait permis de constater à quel point le Polynectar était difficile à préparer, et cela ne lui avait pas échappé qu'il avait eu des difficultés à faire une potion qu'elle avait réussi à 12 ans.

— Il ne reste plus que la baguette. Ah oui, et je ne t'ai pas encore offert de cadeau d'anniversaire.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'y attendait, Harry se sentit rougir.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé...

— Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi. Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Ceci mit Harry dans une situation délicate. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas s'il voulait remplacer Hedwige, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis du jour où il l'avait perdu. Et il savait que même si physiquement, il s'agirait de la même chouette, ce ne serait pas _son_ Hedwige. Cela ne lui semblait pas juste de vouloir reproduire leur relation. Il ne savait pas non plus comment Apep réagirait à l'idée de partager Harry, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hagrid.

L'indécision de Harry avait dû transparaître sur son visage, car Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'aimes pas les oiseaux ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... il y avait une chouette qui vivait pas loin de chez les Dursleys, elle était blanche et très belle. Elle avait l'habitude de me surveiller quand je m'occupais du jardin, même si c'était le jour. Je ne veux pas faire comme si je la remplaçais.

Voilà. C'était ce qu'il pouvait dire de mieux sans dévoiler la vérité. Cela ressembla à une excuse foireuse, mais étonnamment, Hagrid sembla comprendre, et après avoir poussé Harry chez Ollivanders, il lui dit qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Apparemment, il avait remarqué l'indépendance de Harry, car celui-ci réalisa que Hagrid jetait des regards mélancoliques vers le magasin de baguette mais ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur.

— Ah oui, dit Ollivander en apparaissant directement derrière Harry. Oui, oui. Je pensais bien que je vous verrais bientôt. Harry Potter.

Harry dut réprimer un grognement. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'être impressionné la première fois, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas encore compris à quel point il était célèbre et surtout qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le sortilège de reconnaissance qu'Ollivander avait placé sur la porte. Harry nota intérieurement de penser à mettre cette protection sur sa malle. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que de nombreuses personnes tenteraient d'y jeter un coup d'œil, et n'avait jamais penser à utiliser ce système. Mais maintenant qu'il savait tout le temps à quoi s'attendre dans cette nouvelle période, son esprit se mit à vagabonder, à tel point que Harry loupa l'intégralité du discours sur les baguettes de ses parents. Au vu des circonstances, cela ne lui manqua pas du tout. Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées quand Ollivander enleva la casquette et toucha sa cicatrice. Harry lui lança un regard furieux, qui, à sa surprise, eu un effet sur le vieil homme. Le jeune homme leva alors son bras droit, sans qu'on le lui demande.

— Curieux, fut tout ce qu'Ollivander eut à dire.

Harry n'était pas du tout enclin à demander ce qui était curieux.

Trouver une baguette s'avéra aussi long, sinon plus long, que la première fois. Harry admit intérieurement qu'il était un peu inquiet que sa baguette en bois de houx ne le choisisse pas de nouveau. Après tout, la baguette choisissait le sorcier, et Harry était un sorcier très différent comparé à avant. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il sentit l'étrange chaleur parcourir tout son corps au contact de la baguette.

— Celle-ci, dit Harry, tenant la baguette près de lui sans même faire un mouvement avec.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?

— J'en suis sur.

Ollivander lui lança un regard étrange, avant de placer la baguette dans sa boite noire.

— C'est étrange que vous soyez destiné à être choisi par cette baguette.

— Ah ?

— Oui. Je crois que nous pouvons attendre de grandes choses de votre part, Mr. Potter. Après tout, cette baguette a une sœur. Le phœnix qui a donné la plume de votre baguette en a donné une autre. Cette baguette a accompli de grandes choses... terrible, certes. Mais stupéfiantes.

Il y eu un silence gêné, mais Ollivander ne rajouta rien, et à part acheter un étui pour sa baguette, Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

Harry fut accueillit devant le magasin de baguette par Hagrid tenant une petite cage. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une magnifique chouette hulotte. Même s'il s'agissait d'une espère beaucoup plus commune que l'espèce d'Hedwige (qui était une chouette des neiges), l'oiseau était suffisamment beau pour quand même attirer l'attention, même si ce n'était pas au même degré que la précédente chouette de Harry. Il avait des plumes d'un brun doré avec des taches blanches sur le dos et son ventre était de couleur crème avec de longues plumes brunes foncées. Harry ressentit une certaine culpabilité en réalisant qu'Hedwige allait rester dans le magasin, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Malgré cela, il s'en tint à son choix. Hedwige et lui avait développé un lien très fort, et il aurait été blessé à chaque fois en la voyant sans qu'elle ne lui réponde.

— Hadwin. Son nom sera Hadwin, dit Harry, les yeux emplit de larmes. Merci Hagrid.

Hagrid sembla un peu bouleversé par la forte réaction de Harry et le tappota doucement dans le dos (l'envoyant presque par terre), et grommela que les Dursleys étaient des gens horribles. Harry le laissa dire et supposer ce qu'il voulait.

Hagrid emmena Harry dans un restaurant Moldu avant que son train n'arrive, et Harry essaye de suivre la même conversation que la première fois, mais les détails étaient flous. Il fit simplement quelques commentaires hésitants, et demanda comment on accédait au Poudlard Express. Hagrid le réassura, et devint tout rouge en réalisant qu'il avait presque oublié de dire à Harry comment rejoindre le quai 9 ¾. Après cela, il raccompagna Harry à son train. Le jeune garçon sourit et agita la main jusqu'à ce que le demi-géant soit hors de vue... puis il fit rapidement descendre sa malle du filet à bagage, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de _descendre_ du train à la prochaine station. Il préférait être maudit plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursleys avant d'aller à Poudlard. Il avait travaillé dur pendant des années pour comprendre les sortilèges de protection et d'identification établit autours de personnes et objets, à tel point que s'il avait eu le choix, il pensait qu'il aurait pu en faire son métier. Il s'était naturellement particulièrement intéressé aux sortilèges de ce type lié au sang. Il avait vérifié les sortilèges autour de chez les Dursleys la nuit précédent leur départ, et avait constaté que les barrières qu'ils formaient étaient totalement chargées d'énergie magique. Harry supposa que c'était lié au fait qu'il n'en voulait pas autant à Dudley que la première fois. Le sang des Evans lié à son appréciation des individus concernés augmentait de façon drastique la vitesse de rechargement des barrières. Bien sûr, la première fois, trois jours suffisaient largement, et non deux ou trois semaines comme Dumbledore l'avait affirmé. Après ça, les sortilèges pouvaient tenir pour une année supplémentaire.

Harry appela calmement un taxi et pris une chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse non loin de la gare de King's Cross. La personne à l'accueil n'était d'abord pas très sûre à l'idée de laisser un enfant louer une chambre pour un mois. Harry avait dut mettre la cage d'Hadwin dans sa malle et porter un certain nombre de ses sacs pour négocier, mais finalement, un pot-de-vin de 50 livres lui donna ce qu'il voulait et Harry se retrouva bientôt dans une petite chambre avec vu sur la gare. Il laissa rapidement sortir Hadwin, tout en s'excusant abondamment.

— J'espère que le nom « Hadwin » te plaît. Cela signifie « ami en guerre » et c'est un honneur de la par d'une grande chouette, Hedwige, qui me manque beaucoup.

Hadwin lança à Harry un regard asséré mais ne se détourna pas, ce que Harry ne pouvait que considérer comme un bon signe. Harry s'occupa ensuite du mot de passe en Fourchelangue de sa malle et plaça tous ses biens les plus précieux dans le compartiment caché, se déshabilla presque totalement, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et s'endormit, épuisé, avant même de s'en rendre compte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Cette fic est la traduction de _Travel Secrets: First_ par E4mj****.**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste appartient à E4mj.

**Note du traducteur **: Salut à tous. Le chapitre 4 ! Déjà ! Oui je sais, mais faut pas s'y habituer, c'est assez exceptionnel... J'avais la flemme de bosser aujourd'hui, donc une petite traduction. Et puis je sais que beaucoup attendaient l'épisode de la Répartition ^^ Profitez-en, le 5 ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! (faut vraiment que je bosse...).

**Information** : Les passages entre ~ sont en fourchelangue.

**Beta** : Ron Ravenclaw (en cours de correction)

**Date** : 4 octobre 2014

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le mois à l'hôtel passa beaucoup plus vite que ce que Harry avait prévu. Il avait appelé tante Pétunia pour la prévenir qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul jusqu'à l'été prochain, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Harry passa la majorité de son temps à lire ses livres de première année et de se familiariser avec ce qu'il pouvait plausiblement savoir et les connaissances qu'il devrait garder cachées. Il passa aussi un temps extraordinaire à apprendre par cœur son livre de potion de première année, dans l'espoir que Rogue ne le déteste pas _autant_ que la première fois. Il profita également de quelques jours pour explorer les lieux touristiques de Londres, mais les gens le regardait bizarrement. Après tout, il était tout seul et n'avait que 11 ans. Il resta donc la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, on était le 1er septembre. Il laissa Hadwin sortir de sa cage, emportant une lettre destinée à Hagrid à Poudlard, lui permettant ainsi de partir devant. Puis il prit sa malle et la traîna jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre en espérant que quelqu'un lui montre comment accéder au quai, et fut bientôt assis dans un compartiment, heureux de lire son livre de Runes pour débutants. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive, il avait profité du fait qu'il pouvait maintenant faire de la magie pour enchanter tous ses livres qui n'étaient pas des livres de première année avec un sortilège de brouillage afin qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître leur couverture, et avait également ajouté environ quinze protections supplémentaires sur sa malle, dont deux liées à son sang et une d'identification similaire à celle chez Ollivander. Apep été sagement enroulé autour de son torse, et avait maintenant une sorte de poche, que Harry avait fait mettre en place par une couturière chinoise qui avait un magasin à deux pas de l'hôtel. Il lui avait amené tous ses hauts et elle leur avait ajouté une couche de tissu avec des ouvertures de chaque côté pour que Apep puisse facilement se cacher tout en ayant la possibilité de bouger rapidement. Une fois à Poudlard, Harry aurait plus de temps pour mettre en place des protections supplémentaires sur ses hauts et un sortilège d'agrandissement afin d'éviter qu'un quelconque renflement soit visible. Mais pour le moment, Harry venait tout juste de se changer et de mettre ses robes de Poudlard, qui étaient suffisamment droites pour cacher facilement Apep.

Harry n'allait plus pouvoir parler à Apep en public, ce qui le rendit un peu triste car il était la seule personne amicale qui connaissait son histoire. Personne d'autre ne pouvait être au courant. Cependant, Harry avait utilisé une version améliorée du sort Assurdiato afin que Apep puisse lui parler sans que personne d'autre n'entende ses sifflements. Cette mesure fût mise en pratique immédiatement quand Apep fit des commentaires sarcastiques sur l'arrivée des autres élèves (et de leurs animaux) qui étaient suffisamment amusants pour que Harry soit obligé de se retenir de rire plus d'une fois.

Harry vit les Weasleys arriver, mais malheureusement, ils étaient à l'autre bout du train, et à part la silhouette floue des jumeaux qui couraient pour rattraper Lee et sa tarantula, il ne vit aucun autre des enfants roux de près. Il commençait à se demander s'il allait passer tout le trajet seul dans son compartiment quand Neville toqua timidement et lui demanda si cela le dérangeait qu'il se joigne à lui. Harry sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

— Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Tu es aussi en première année ?

— Je suis N-Neville Londubat. Enchanté, dit Neville en souriant.

Il lutta un moment pour traîner sa malle dans le compartiment tout en tenant Trevos dans son autre main. Harry put voir que le crapaud essayait vaillamment de s'échapper et il ferma rapidement la porte avant de proposer à Neville son aide pour mettre sa malle dans le filet à bagage. Comme il s'y attendait, Trevor en profita pour échapper à l'étreinte de son mettre, mais se retrouva bloqué devant la porte fermée. Il essaya alors de se cacher tête la première dans un coin de la pièce.

— On dirait que tu possède un artiste dans l'art de s'échapper, commenta Harry avec un sourire. J'ai entendu quelqu'un à la Ménagerie magique parler d'une laisse magique pour les animaux de compagnie. Tu ne peux pas la voir, mais ça permet d'éviter que ton animal ne s'éloigne trop de toi.

Harry avait en réalité entendu parler de cet accessoire grâce à Neville lui-même pendant leur quatrième année, quand il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci n'avait plus de problème avec son crapaud qui essayait toujours de disparaître. Mais il savait que _son_ Neville aurait apprécié le conseil, donc il supposa que celui-ci apprécierait également.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais être bon en magie. Je vais probablement bloquer Trevor et lui faire mal.

Harry avait oublié à quel point Neville était peu sûr de lui au début.

— Je suis sûr que si tu demandes à un élève de ta maison plus agé ou même à un Poufsouffle, ils n'auront aucun problème à te donner un coup de main.

— Je serai sans doute à Poufsouffle, dit Neville tristement.

— Ah bon ? dit Harry en faisant semblant de le jauger. Je te voyais plutôt à Gryffondor, mais je suppose que tu sais mieux que moi.

Neville sembla retrouver un peu de confiance en lui-même à ces mots.

— Mon père et ma mère étaient à Gryffondor. Et toi alors ?

— Mes parents étaient aussi à Gryffondor, mais je suppose que je ne saurai pas avant ce soir où je serai. J'espère que ce sera à Gryffondor.

La conversation se déroula tranquillement à partir de là. A chaque fois que Neville devenait un peu timide, Harry le rassurait et l'encourageait sans problème. Il avait des années d'expérience en la matière après tout. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans le train, et la Bataille Explosive et les Chocogrenouilles n'arrivaient presque plus à les distraire (Harry avait été amusé quand Neville avait eu la carte de Dumbledore en double) quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour révéler Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Alors, c'est vrai ? lança le blond. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Neville et Hermione n'étaient pas parti à le recherche du crapaud comme la dernière fois, et il n'avait vu personne à part la dame poussant le chariot. Il se demandait bien _qui _pouvait raconter qu'il était à bord dans tout le train. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé aux jumeaux Weasley, et il soupçonnait que c'était eux qui avaient répandus la nouvelle la dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Neville prit la parole.

— Eh ben s'il est dans ce compartiment, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas moi Drago.

Harry était supris, Neville semblait bien plus sûr de lui, presque sarcastique. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'ils se connaissaient. Après tout, Harry venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Neville au sujet des quatre années qu'il venait de passer avec un tuteur particulièrement snob réservé aux Sang-Purs. Sa grand-mère n'était pas forcément d'accord sur les fréquentations qu'y avait son petit-fils, mais c'était l'ancien tuteur de Frank, le père de Neville, donc elle n'avait pas tellement hésité à lui envoyé le jeune garçon.

— Londubat, dit Draco à l'adresse de Neville avant de se tourner vers Harry avec impatience.

— Oui, je suis Harry Potter, répondit Harry en ignorant le petit cri aigu de Neville.

— Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, dit celui-ci en étendant la main.

Harry fixa la main qui lui était tendu pendant un moment avant de la serrer légèrement. Il n'avait pas envisagé ce développement, mais sans Ron et la rivalité entre les Malefoy et les Weasley (qui était apparemment une querelle légitime vieille de dix-neuf générations), il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses commencent mal entre Harry et Draco. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait quand il serait réparti à Gryffondor.

— As-tu laissé ta mère choisir ta baguette finalement, taquina Harry, voulant tester le jeune homme.

Malefoy parut confus pendant un moment avant de réalisé que c'était Harry qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Hé ! Tu n'as jamais dit qui tu étais.

Harry émit un petit grognement en guise de réponse.

— Alors Neville, comme il semblerait que tu connaisses tout le monde, peux-tu me présenter les amis de Malefoy, comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire lui même, dit Harry en conservant un ton moqueur.

Malefoy rougit fortement avant de présenter Crabbe et Goyle, qui grognèrent mais tendirent leur main pour qu'Harry puisse les serrer.

A son grand amusement, Malefoy et compagnie ne partirent pas après l'entrevu. Ils s'assirent sans demander la permission, et Harry se retrouva à jouer à la bataille explosive avec les trois Serpentards (et même à relativement bien s'entendre avec eux). Malefoy ne fit qu'un seul commentaire désobligeant sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe, et Harry lui demanda poliment de ne pas utiliser ce terme quand il était à proximité. Le blond fit également un commentaire où il laissa entendre à Harry que les parents de Neville étaient à l'hôpital dans le service des soins longue durée. Harry parvint à consoler Neville, insinuer que ses parents étaient des héros courageux et faire promettre à Malefoy de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet, tout ça sans reprendre son souffle. A part ça, tout se passa bien, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le train arriva à Poudlatd et Neville se précipita pour se changer et mettre ses robes.

— Les premières années, les premières années, par ici. Ça va, Harry ? s'exclama Hagrid, en adressant un sourire à Harry.

Malefoy étouffa un son moqueur quand Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Quand ils arrivèrent aux bateaux, Malefoy fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre, avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais Harry ne voulait pas abandonner Neville, donc ils montèrent dans un bateau différent avec Su Li et Hermione. Cette dernière était en train de faire la liste de ses connaissances comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui semblait exaspérer Su Li énormément. Harry sourit tendrement, Harry ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec les Serdaigles. Neville ne sembla également pas beaucoup apprécier son attitude, particulièrement quand Hermione se mit à parler de la fois où le calamar géant avait attaqué un bateau de première années par dépit en 1943. Harry trouva l'anecdote intéressante. Après la mort de Ron, Hermione était devenu renfermé, et même si elle se comportait toujours de la même façon avec Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott (la femme de Neville) et lui, elle était en général timide, silencieuse et ne parlait pas beaucoup quand d'autres personnes étaient à proximité. L'ancienne Hermione lui manquait, et il dut se concentrer et se rappeler que cette Hermione n'était pas _son_ Hermione, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir devenir une personne tout aussi agréable.

Harry parvint à empêcher Trevor de s'échapper de nouveau quand ils descendirent des bateaux, avec l'aide d'Apep, qui pouvait sentir le crapeau et dirigea rapidement Harry vers l'endroit s'ombre où il se cachait.

— Qui amène un _crapeau_ ?

Harry se tourna, choqué, pour se retrouver face à Ron. Sa stupeur était en parti due au fait qu'il semblait si méchant, mais également parce que la voix de son meilleur ami lui avait manquée. Dieu seul savait à quel point Ron lui avait manqué. Harry le dévora du regard, il nota qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur le cou du rouquin, là où les cerveaux l'avait attaqué au Département des Mystères, ni sur son front, à l'endroit où il avait été touché par un éclat pendant la bataille finale (Ron avait plaisanté en disant qu'il devait absolument ressemblé à son meilleur ami pour que tout le monde sache qui il était, puis il avait poursuivi Hermione pendant une heure en tenant dans la main un caillou pointu). Cela blessa Harry de savoir que ce n'était pas non plus _son_ Ron. Mais il n'avait vu _aucun_ Ron pendant des années, et le long nez familier, la peau couverte de tâches de rousseur et la silhouette dégingandée n'avaient pas changé. Harry se détourna sans répondre, car il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Il pouvait sentir Apep resserrer son étreinte autour de son torse quand celui-ci sentit le changement dans la respiration de son maître. Harry sourit faiblement à Neville en lui rendant Trevor, mais ne dit rien.

Les première années furent bientôt conduit à l'intérieur du château, et après le traditionnel accueil par les fantômes (même s'ils le niaient, malgré le fait que _chaque _années, ils tombaient _accidentellement_ sur les premières années), les élèves se tinrent devant la table des professeurs, dans l'attente que la Cérémonie de la Répartition commence. Harry se tenait à côté de Hermione, qui récitait tout bas tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. De nouveau, Harry trouva son comportement un peu relaxant et il la regarda tendrement pendant que le Choixpeau commença à chanter. A son insu, il commençait déjà à modifier le cours des événements à travers ces petites actions. Rogue trouvait vraiment difficile de voir Harry comme un James miniature, car ce dernier était déjà plein de vie et rusé lors de sa Réparation, alors que Harry regardait mélancoliquement autours de lui et paraissait un peu triste.

McGonagall s'avança, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle fermement.

Seul le fait qu'il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années permit à Harry de voir le sourire qu'elle affichait, et qui n'était visible que dans l'encoignure légèrement relevée de sa bouche et dans ses yeux.

— Abbot, Hannah.

Harry regarda le Choixpeau remuer sur la tête de Hannah, avant de crier qu'elle serait une Poufsouffle. C'était étrange, de voir la Répartition tout en sachant déjà où chacun allait aller. C'était également très révélateur. Terry Boot marmonna quelque chose, que Harry suspecta être un « _Pas à Gryffondor _», ce qu'il trouva très intéressant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Il remarqua que Hermione passa un assez long moment sous le Choixpeau, comparé à tous les autres, et il savait qu'elle était en train d'argumenter afin d'aller à Gryffondor. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur le sujet une nuit dans la tente, peu avant la bataille de Poudlard. Harry remarqua également quelques perturbations quand Parvati ne rejoint pas Padma à Serdaigle. Il vit leur air dévasté, et se souvint vaguement que Parvati avait été très silencieuse les premiers mois. Sally-Anne Perks fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, et ce fut son tour.

— Potter, Harry, appela McGonagall, et Harry put voir une note d'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

Harry grogna intérieurement quand il entendit des chuchotements atours de lui.

— Harry Potter ?

— Elle a dit Harry Potter ?

— _Le_ Harry Potter ?

Il avait oublié qu'il allait devoir vivre tout ça de nouveau. Chaque année pendant les premiers mois, Harry avait dû subir les regards fixés sur lui, mais sa première année avait de loin été la pire. Jusqu'au premier match de Quidditch, où les gens avaient enfin pu le regarder ouvertement.

Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser, quand le Choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux.

— Hmm, dit une petite voix à son oreille. Difficile, très difficile... Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

— Heu, donc je suppose que vous avez remarqué que vous m'avez déjà réparti avant ? pensa prudemment Harry.

— En effet. Comme c'est bizarre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un Voyageur du Temps.

— Vous en avez déjà eu ?

— Oh oui, pas mal de fois en fait. Mais ils n'avaient voyagé que sur de courtes périodes, principalement des gens qui n'avait pas aimé leur répartition et qui voulait réparer ça... ou tout du moins, essayer. Il y en a bien eu deux ou trois qui avaient voyagé sur de longues périodes. Mais pas depuis plusieurs siècles. Pas depuis que la magie de jadis avait commencé à être oubliée. Les rituels sont devenus illégaux ces 50 dernières années, et le monde des sorciers ne fait pas assez attention à ce qu'il est en train de perdre.

Harry était très intrigué, mais donna une petite poussée mentale au Choixpeau pour le ramener à sa Répartition.

— Ah oui, désolé Harry. Et bien, tu as toujours beaucoup de courage, et ta soif de connaissance s'est énormément développée, mais tout comme ton ambition, et ta loyauté. Hmm... où vais-je te mettre. Normalement, la deuxième Répartition est plus facile, mais tu as toujours été à part, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je me suis bien débrouillé à Gryffondor la dernière fois, précisa Harry. Et j'ai même obtenu l'épéé de Gryffondor.

— Oui, mais je pense toujours que Serpentard t'aurais été bien plus utile, et comme il y avait apparemment suffisamment d'erreurs qui t'ont motivées pour revenir dans le passé... Oui, je pense qu'on va partir sur ça. Il vaut mieux t'envoyer à...

— ATTENDEZ ! Pas Serpentard !

— Pourquoi toujours non ?

— Parce que tous mes amis sont à Gryffondor.

— Hmm... Non, je crains que non. Tu me remercieras pour t'avoir mit à SERPENTARD.

Le Choixpeau cria le dernier mot dans la Grande Salle.

— Ce ne sont pas les mêmes amis après tout. Revient donc me parler un jour. Bonne chance Harry.

Harry entendit à peine le dernier commentaire du Choixpeau alors qu'il l'enlevait de sa tête et qu'il marchait vers la table des Serpentard dans le silence complet de la Grande Salle. Pas une personne n'applaudit pendant un long moment, tout le monde étant trop choqué, particulièrement Harry. Tous les plans qu'ils avaient échaffaudés Luna et lui reposaient sur le fait qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Finalement, ce fut Neville qui fit réagir l'école. Il tapa lentement et doucement dans ses mains. Il vira au rouge quand tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, mais il avait vu que Harry était très angoissé, et imaginait très bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir avec une telle réaction à sa Répartition... En fait, il avait imaginé dans ses cauchemars pendant des semaines que cela lui arriverait à lui, Neville et non à Harry. Ce dernier avait été très gentil avec lui dans le train, il montra donc le courage du Neville que Harry avait connu pendant ses années à Poudlard et applaudit jusqu'à ce que quelques étudiants et professeurs le rejoigne lentement, puis McGonagall appela faiblement l'élève suivant, Lisa Turpin.

Harry n'avait pas réellement pensé à la réaction des gens, mais cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre quand Lisa reçu la réception normale après sa Répartition, et encore plus quand il entendit les jumeaux Weasley chanter « Ron avec nous ! Ron avec nous ! ».

_Son_ Ron serait mort de rire devant l'ironie, enfin... s'il n'était pas en train de se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée que Harry puisse être un serpent visqueux. Blaise Zabini rejoignit bientôt la table des Serpentards et se glissa à côté de Harry sous les acclamations de toute la table. Harry applaudit avec les autres sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cela le blessa aussi, même si c'était Serpentard. Serpentard n'avait jamais supporté Harry, donc il ne pensait pas que cela le dérangerait. Et puis il se rendit compte que si.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs pendant que Dumbledore se levait pour faire son pathétique discours. Harry sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui à la vue du vieil homme. Il parvint à détourner le regard et scruta le reste de la grande table. Il vit Rogue, et eu un léger sursaut, réalisant qu'il ignorait si son professeur de Potion savait que Lily était en vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. A son avis, moins il y avait de gens impliqués, mieux c'était. Mais il savait que cela blesserait Rogue de savoir que Lily était en vie et qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté. En fait, cela le renverrai sans doute directement auprès de Voldemort. Harry ne lui en voudrait pas pour autant. Il détourna le regard un moment quand Rogue le regarda. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il ne s'était pas attendu qui lui faisait mal. Voir Rogue le regarder de nouveau comme s'il était un insecte répugnant le fit se sentir bizarre au fond de lui. Finalement, Harry posa son regard sur Quirrel. Il fut surpris, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû, quand il sentit quelque chose essayer d'entrer dans son esprit et attaquer ses barrière d'Occlumencie. Il se souvint que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal la première nuit. Malheureusement pour Voldemort, Harry avait finalement réussi à obtenir son diplôme dans les Arts de l'esprit (le plus jeune diplômé !), et pouvait facilement surpasser Rogue en la matière. Harry soupira et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Dès que Dumbledore eut terminé de dire ses quatre mots bizarre, des discussions éclatèrent un peu partout autours de la table des Serpentards. Ils prirent garde de chuchoter, mais malgré toute leur supposée sournoiserie, Harry entendit son nom un peu trop souvent. Les première années autour de lui restèrent étrangement silencieuses. Au bout d'un moment, Harry en eu marre et leva la tête.

— Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Zabini.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux pendant un long moment avant de lui saisir la main.

— Jamais entendu parler de toi. Je suis Blaise Zabini.

Harry sourit, soulagé, et la tension s'évanouit.

— Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un nom assez inconnu, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Théodore Nott, qui se présenta, et précisa rapidement : « Mais au nom de Merlin, appelle moi Théo ou Ted ! ».

— Enchanté de te rencontrer, Théo.

Lentement, chacun des garçons puis chacune des filles se présentèrent, certains plus méfiant que d'autres. Finalement, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sortir une évidence.

— Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de pas mal dans le train, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois envoyé à _Serpentard _!

— Es-tu en train de dire qu'il y a un problème avec notre maison ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy... non, _Drago_ tomba directement dans le piège.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non.

— Ah, donc tu es en train de dire qu'il y a un problème chez moi alors.

Drago hoqueta et chercha ses mots, mais Harry se détourna, un rictus sur le visage.

— Donc j'en déduis que vous vous connaissez tous alors ? demanda Harry à Daphné, qui était assise en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

— Le fait que vous vous êtes tous présenté à moi, mais pas entre vous.

— Ah. Oui, la plupart d'entre nous nous connaissons depuis des années, et nos familles interagissent toutes les unes avec les autres.

Harry sentit Blaise se raidir un peu à côté de lui. Cela lui prit un moment avant qu'il ne se souvienne que sa mère avait été marié avec seize personnes différentes au moment où Harry était revenu dans le temps. Il se demanda si Daphné avait volontairement lancé une pique, ou si Blaise était juste particulièrement sensible. Lentement, les première années Serpentard se détendirent autours de Harry, et les conversations s'orientèrent bientôt vers d'autres sujets. Ils parlaient tous de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée, et Harry resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Théo lui demande laquelle il préférait.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu un match de Quidditch.

— Comment ça, tu n'as jamais vu un match ? Même si la personne qui s'occupait de toi ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui tu étais, il existe des potions pour enfant qui permettent de changer d'apparence, dit Pansy avec un air prétentieux.

— Oui, et bien les potions ne sont pas disponibles pour les Moldus, répondit Harry d'un ton léger.

Les réactions furent immédiates.

— Tu quoi ?

— Mais tu...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _Moldus _?

— Quoi !

— Mais alors... tu es déjà monté sur un balai, non ?

L'histoire fit rapidement le tour de toute la table des Serpentards, et tout le monde se tourna pour fixer Harry.

— Quoi ? demanda ce dernier avec un ricanement, comme s'il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'il les avait tous sidérés.

— Tu es en train de nous dire qu'un Moldu était ta seule source d'information sur notre monde ? dit Blaise.

Harry regarda le garçon à peau noir avec méfiance.

— Je ne savais _rien_ sur le monde magique avant de recevoir ma lettre... voir même, avant que Hagrid ne vienne me chercher.

Harry était extraordinairement content de lui-même. Il avait réussi à rendre muet de stupeur l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard.


End file.
